User blog:Bittersweettragedy/Secret Life
Chapter 1 Snow White Mother sends me out to get some water. I smile its a perfect time to leave. I pull down the drawstring. Its weight blisters my hands. I look at them and pretend to cry. When Mother is not looking I leave. To a place where all princesses, big and small train. I am small and new along with a bunch of other girls. I tilt the bucket and out comes a stairway. I smile. This is the first day of training. I walk down and the stair conceal me. I am surrounded by complete darkness. I light a match and walk down. When I find a door, I open it blinding me. Mother would never let me do this. I smile and walk inside. Its full of weapons and survival items. I pick up a knife and start slicing a dummy. All the girls smiled at me. I squint to see a girl hiding. I see the lightness of her hair. She is at the healing station? The older princess looks in awe as she pulls her hair out. She sings, like the sound of two doves. It starts glowing healing the dead plant on the table. I sneak closer. "Is that all it can do?" the older girl asks. She smiles and wraps her hair on both the old trainer and the older princess. She sings the same song. It glows. Then, I see something remarkable. The older Chinese princess turns into a toddler. I gasp. The old trainer is now a beautiful 30 year old. "Where am I?" The Chinese girl asks. She thinks she is a toddler. It will not wear off. The old trainer is back to being old. Then it hits me. She is a toddler, but how did she get older? I am so deep in thought I drop the knife on my shoe. I wince in pain. I bite my lip. The Chinese girl has a witch on her hands. I sigh. We will not change her back. The Chinese girl runs into the bathroom. I need to learn what's going on. Chapter 2 Mulan I cry and throw up. The salt from my tears and the berries I ate at the edible plants station do not mix. I take some water and rinse out my mouth. The Snow colored girl that sliced up a dummy comes behind me. "What do you want?" I ask her. "Why were you a teen? Her hair changes wrinkles not age." The girl asks. "I got help. My mother changed me into that form. She is the healer of age. I wanted to go to the sword and edible plants stations, where most people can not go! " I respond. The girl shakes her head. I vomit again this time peppermint comes out. Just at the sight of it makes me dizzy. I vomit until nothing is left in me. I walk outside to the sword station. The trainer yells at me to not go here. I take out my mother's necklace. "Help me mother." She comes as a trainer. "Hello," she grins at the sword trainer. She tells her to drink something. The lady turns so old her skin is paper like. Her hair is white, you can see her bones are fatter then she is. I smile and walk over to the sword station. I pull out it and start doing tricks with such speed and accuracy I smile. I touch the lady. She turns to dust. My mother turns around and smiles. She is my new trainer. She pulls her slightly wrinkled hands through her black and grey hair. She is beautiful. I call Rapunzel over. She knows I have been throwing up. She puts the hair around my neck. She sings the same song again, but her hair glows so much. I suddenly feel full like I did not vomit five times. She uses so much power she turns as white as a sheet and passes out. Chapter 3 Rapunzel What happened? As I see myself wake up a couple minutes before I passed out. I sing. No gold. I sing louder, harder, nothing. I sob. I cry. I used up all my power I have. I go to the edible plants station and see a girl reading. "Who are you?" I ask. "Belle, you want to read with me?" I nod and she wipes my tears and gives me a tissue. "I love fairytales, don't you? They teach you lessons," she informed me. I shrugged. She pulled out a little bunny from her apron pocket. She hands it to me. I say thanks. I turn around to see somebody. A girl with two black pigtails is taking the plant test in such speed. She then finishes. She bows for the audience. She then takes the edible plants and grinds this, mixes that. Makes a dressing of some sort. "You want to try it?" She asks. I nod and taste a bite. It was delicous. "Can I have the rest?" I ask. She giggles and nods her head. I eat it slowly so I can savor the goodness. I find it so refreshing I ask her how she made it. She smiles "Of course! My name is Tiana! And I will be your helper today on how to make salad!" I giggle so loud the whole room stops and stares. That just makes me want to giggle more. I can see Tiana is giggling too. A pinch of salt here. A little bit of acorns. Now for the croutons. I cook some wheat and barsley with a touch of water and shape them into a crouton. After she tells me that we are finished. We walk over to Belle. "Want to join us?" I ask. She nods her head and we walk over to the fire station. Chapter 4 Belle Ahhh! Stupid fire. It keeps flaming up, and I burn my lunch. While Rapunzel keeps living wonderfully. I give up. I grab a book and start reading. "I see now!" I yelled a little too loudly. Everyone stares. I make a fire and it gives me a marvolous chicken! Yay! Rapunzel vomits from eating so much. "I need to go back home!" She yells. She runs out and I come chasing after her. Category:Blog posts